Mudblood
by Cris Snape
Summary: Justin no había puesto un pie en el mundo mágico desde que fuera liberado de Azkaban. Dedicaba todo su tiempo a la pintura y tan sólo mantenía contacto ocasional con su viejo amigo Ernie, pero su destino volverá a ligarle al pasado por culpa de una serie de cruentos asesinatos. Esta historia participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. De libertad y muerte

**MUDBLOOD**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto anual __**"Long Story"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_**Advertencia: **__El fic contendrá ciertos detalles gore, pero estoy segura de que podréis soportarlos con total entereza._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**De libertad y muerte**

_**Prisión Mágica de Azkaban. Mar del Norte. 5 de mayo de 1998.**_

Kingsley Shacklebolt encabezaba la comitiva de aurores que había acudido a Azkaban aquella fría mañana del mes de mayo. Apenas habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde la caída definitiva de lord Voldemort y el mundo mágico era un caos. Muchos mortífagos huyeron despavoridos tras la Batalla de Hogwarts y las fuerzas del orden trabajaban con ahínco para poder arrestarlos a todos. Kingsley, nombrado ministro de magia en funciones en la mismísima escuela de magia, sabía que era primordial no permitir que los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso abandonaran Inglaterra, pero los prisioneros que languidecían en Azkaban también era muy importantes.

Nada más llegar a la prisión, Kingsley descubrió que los carceleros, en su mayoría nombrados por el antiguo ministro Thicknesse, habían abandonado a los presos a su suerte, huyendo de la misma forma que lo hicieran el resto de mortífagos y carroñeros. El aguerrido auror sintió un escalofrío subiéndole por la columna vertebral cuando comprendió que los prisioneros debían llevar más de dos días sin comida ni agua. Y eso con suerte, porque no confiaba en que los guardianes hubieran sido en absoluto generosos respecto a la nutrición de los reos.

No sólo se trataba de los delincuentes. En Azkaban había ladrones, estafadores, violadores y asesinos que llevaban allí desde antes de que Voldemort se hiciera con el poder en la Inglaterra mágica. Kingsley creía que todos ellos debían ser tratados con un mínimo de dignidad, eso por descontado. Por ese motivo siempre se opuso a la presencia de los dementores en Azkaban y por ello no pensaba permitir su regreso ahora que era el líder del gobierno. No obstante, existían otros presos que le preocupaban más que aquellos, gente que fue enviada allí de forma absolutamente injusta y que llevaba meses languideciendo entre los fríos muros de piedra de la cárcel.

Debían identificar a todos los prisioneros, comprobar su estado de salud y proporcionarles los cuidados que fuesen necesarios para garantizar su bienestar. Los que cumplían condena por diversos crímenes, serían puestos bajo custodia. Los que estaban allí por ser hijos de muggles, serían trasladados al Ministerio de Magia de inmediato. Kingsley ya había advertido al personal del Hospital Mágico de San Mungo que debían estar preparados para recibir a un buen número de pacientes y, aunque realmente deseaba que no fuera necesario recurrir a los servicios de los sanadores, sabía que sus esperanzas eran vanas. Los mortífagos no habían tenido piedad con sus odiados sangresucias.

Kingsley ordenó a los aurores que formaran varios equipos y que cada uno se encargara de una zona de Azkaban. Él mismo encabezó uno de los grupos, contando con la compañía del veterano Williamson y de Miranda Taylor, a quien había tutelado justo cuando abandonó la Academia de Aurores, un lustro antes. Williamson era un tipo tozudo e inflexible y recordaba que Taylor se había caracterizado por confiarse demasiado en determinadas situaciones, pero ambos eran de fiar. Los dos se habían opuesto al régimen de Voldemort y ambos estaban ansiosos por hacer justicia.

Kingsley tenía la sensación de que lo peor que podrían encontrarse en la prisión mágica estaría en los sótanos, así que decidió reservarse para sí mismo el mal trago. Con determinación y prudencia, comenzó a descender las estrechas y empinadas escaleras que llevaban hasta las zonas más profundas del edificio. La roca de las paredes eran negras y la humedad y el frío se acentuaban aún más que en el exterior. Kingsley creyó que podrían encontrarse con un dementor en cualquier momento y evocó de inmediato su mejor recuerdo, pero no fue necesario conjurar ningún patronus. Si el ambiente era tan estremecedor se debía a que esas horrorosas criaturas habían dejado grabada su impronta en los muros que les rodeaban, pero ya no había dementores en Azkaban. Se habían ido junto a los mortífagos.

Aún así, el auror pidió a sus compañeros que permanecieran alerta. Pensó en el difunto Alastor Moody y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Su asesinato fue un episodio absolutamente descorazonador. Durante un par de días, Kingsley estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante la desesperación porque, si Ojoloco estaba muerto. ¿Qué no sería de los demás? Tal vez fuera un hombre un tanto paranoico, pero esa misma paranoia le había llevado a sobrevivir a decenas de enfrentamientos con enemigos terribles y le había convertido en leyenda. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los jóvenes aprendices de auror se olvidaran de quién fue aquel brujo poderoso y malhumorado.

Una vez terminaron de bajar la escalera, Kingsley se encontró frente a un pasillo estrecho y oscuro, con el suelo encharcado por el agua sucia. El hedor que inundó sus fosas nasales le hizo retroceder un paso y escuchó como Williamson ahogaba una arcada antes de convocar un hechizo para aislarles de semejante mal olor. Kingsley apretó las mandíbulas y se encaminó hacia la primera celda. Estaba a solo tres pasos de distancia, protegida por un portón de acero mágico y con hechizos que podría deshacer sin más problemas por ser el nuevo ministro.

Sintió cierta decepción cuando descubrió que no había nadie tras la primera puerta. La celda era diminuta, con un catre mohoso en el que dormir y los techos tan bajos que una persona alta ni siquiera podría mantenerse erguida. Kingsley ordenó a sus compañeros que buscaran en el resto de celdas, confiando en que tal vez no hubieran mandado a nadie a ese lugar tan horrible. Un segundo después, la voz de Taylor le devolvió a la realidad más cruda.

— ¡Señor! Venga aquí.

Kingsley no esperaba encontrarse un cadáver. La mujer que yacía en el suelo debía llevar varios días muerta y era evidente que la causa de su fallecimiento había sido la malnutrición. Tendría unos cincuenta años y sus ojos, abiertos como platos, miraban sin ver el techo de su celda. El auror no sabía quién era, pero pensaba averiguarlo en cuanto terminara aquel infierno. Bien podría haber levitado el cuerpo hasta el patio, pero ella estaba muerta y era posible que encontraran supervivientes en las demás celdas, así que le cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— Más tarde nos encargaremos de los cadáveres. Debemos encontrar supervivientes.

Taylor asintió y prosiguió con su trabajo. Kingsley llenó los pulmones de aire e hizo lo propio. Cuando Williamson alzó la voz, temió un nuevo desenlace fatal.

— ¡Señor! ¡Aquí hay alguien!

Kingsley se apresuró porque Williamson había entrado corriendo en la celda. Estaba en la parte media del pasillo y no era muy diferente a las demás. Hecho un ovillo en un rincón, un hombre tembloroso y famélico murmuraba incoherencias. Kingsley pensó que era un anciano porque el poco pelo que conservaba era completamente blanco, pero al acercarse a él y ponerle una mano en el hombro, comprendió que aquel chico no debía tener ni veinte años.

— ¡No! —El prisionero rechazó el contacto físico de inmediato y Kingsley se apartó un poco—. Por favor, seré bueno. Por favor, por favor.

El auror apretó los dientes e intercambió una mirada con Williamson, quien estaba más pálido que Taylor después de haber encontrado el cadáver de la otra mujer.

— Yo me hago cargo. Sigue comprobando las otras celdas.

Su subordinado obedeció y Kingsley centró su atención en el reo. No necesitaba más que verlo para saber que estaba allí por las razones equivocadas. De hecho, en su brazo podía leerse claramente la palabra _sangresucia_, seguramente grabada en la piel mediante un hechizo. Kingsley intentó hallar las palabras adecuadas para calmar al joven pero, en tantos años de profesión, jamás se había encontrado con un horror semejante. Durante un instante, no se sintió preparado para afrontar esa situación. Por fortuna, no tardó en sacar fuerzas de flaqueza.

— Escúchame, hijo. No debes tener miedo. No quiero hacerte daño. He venido para sacarte de aquí.

No hubo reacción alguna. El prisionero se cubría la cabeza con sus brazos delgados como palillos, y Kingsley vislumbró dos ojos azules repletos de terror. Ignoraba qué le habían hecho exactamente durante los últimos meses, pero no había que ser muy listo para comprender que no fue algo demasiado agradable.

— Voldemort está muerto. Harry Potter lo derrotó hace dos días y el régimen mortífago ha caído. Podrás volver a casa enseguida. Eres libre.

El chico se estremeció y, esa vez sí, alzó la vista y miró fijamente a Kingsley. Su mente parecía trabajar muy despacio y era evidente que no se fiaba en absoluto de sus palabras, pero habló. Antes, su voz había sido un grito desesperado y repleto de miedo. Ahora, sonaba patéticamente esperanzado.

— Libre…

— Eso es, hijo. Eres libre. Puedes irte a casa. Se acabó.

— ¿Se acabó?

— Para siempre —Kingsley sonrió y estiró una mano en su dirección—. ¿Puedo ayudarte a levantarte?

El chico se encogió un poco más, pero finalmente asintió. Kingsley hubiera pagado una fortuna por saber qué estaba pasando exactamente por la cabeza del joven. Se preguntó si estaría aliviado, feliz incluso al saber que podría abandonar ese lugar de pesadilla. En cualquier caso, no tenía forma de saber que el prisionero pensaba que se estaba entregando a la muerte. No era la primera vez que los carceleros acudían a su celda con la promesa de la libertad. Una libertad que se transformaba en burlas y torturas que le dejaban destrozado durante días. En ese momento, para su mente agonizante, cruzar el velo supondría una auténtica liberación.

Kingsley no tardó en comprender que el muchacho apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Sus rodillas flaquearon hasta casi hacerle caer. Si no lo hizo fue únicamente porque él le sostenía. Cuando traspasaron el umbral de la puerta y se encontraron de nuevo en el pasillo, el auror comprobó que, de momento, Williamson y Taylor habían encontrado a otra persona viva. Por fortuna, parecía llevar menos tiempo allí encerrado porque, al menos, podía mantenerse en pie.

— Dime, hijo —Dijo mientras convocaba un hechizo calefactor sobre el reo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico se lo pensó y, al cabo de unos segundos, respondió con gravedad.

— Sangresucia.

* * *

_**Cabeza de Puerco. Hogsmeade, Escocia. 24 de diciembre de 2007.**_

— Me retiro, Hagrid. Pasaré el tiempo que me queda en el Valle de Godric.

— ¿Habéis oído, amigos? —Rubeus Hagrid se puso en pie y alzó su jarra de cerveza, captando la atención de todos los parroquianos—. Nuestro querido Aberforth se retira. ¡Un brindis por él!

Habían sido muchos años sirviendo copas y aguzando el oído en su querida taberna y Aberforth Dumbledore deseaba jubilarse y descansar. Sabía que no tardaría demasiado en reunirse con sus padres y sus hermanos y necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. Echaría en falta _Cabeza de Puerco_ porque había dedicado media vida al local, pero sabía que no se arrepentiría de su decisión. Sintiéndose bastante incómodo porque Hagrid acababa de derramar un par de lagrimitas y el resto de clientes amenazaba con ir a darle palmadas en la espalda a modo de despedida, Aberforth compuso una sonrisa de circunstancias y barrió con la mirada cada rincón de la taberna.

Siempre había aceptado en el negocio a brujos y brujas de lo más variopintos. Muchos de ellos nunca habían sido respetuosos con la ley, pero a Aberforth eso no le había interesado demasiado. Él prometía discreción siempre y cuando los clientes fueran discretos. Sin embargo, cuando vio a ese hombre sentado en una de las mesas, las tripas se le revolvieron. No porque el tipo no hubiera pedido nada, sino porque se trataba de Peredur Parkinson.

No había un solo brujo en Inglaterra que no supiera que ese desalmado había ido a Azkaban después de la guerra. Durante años, fue un colaborador de Voldemort y el Wizengamont le condenó a treinta años de prisión. Sin embargo, a principios del otoño había sido puesto en libertad por motivos humanitarios. Supuestamente, Parkinson sufría una enfermedad terminal y el gobierno había accedido a liberarle para que se muriera en su casa.

Aberforth no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con la decisión. Había participado en las dos guerras contra Voldemort, había visto morir a un montón de magos y brujas decentes y sabía perfectamente la clase de monstruos que eran los mortífagos. Ciertamente no podía hacer nada para evitar que el Wizengamont tomara decisiones absurdas, pero que le partiera un rayo si pensaba consentir que esa clase de escoria se refugiara del frío en su taberna. Ni aunque fuera Navidad y su último día al frente de _Cabeza de Puerco._

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Aberforth se subió las mangas de su vieja túnica color verde botella, echó mano de la varita y rodeó la barra para acercarse al hombre. Apenas prestó atención al brujo que prácticamente se chocó contra él y, por supuesto, no se dio cuenta de que salía al exterior. Estaba demasiado concentrado en ese desgraciado como para hacer caso de nada más. Una vez frente a él, dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa. El mortífago, que un instante antes había estado un poco encogido sobre sí mismo, se llevó un buen sobresalto.

— ¡Ey, escoria! ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!

Parkinson, que no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado en su casa un par de horas antes, miró a Dumbledore fijamente. Últimamente se sentía bastante cansado porque su vida era un cúmulo de desdichas y desilusiones constantes, pero el hecho de que ese tipo le estuviera hablando así, con tanto desprecio, le hizo sentir rabioso. Si las cosas hubieran sido como debían ser, ese maldito Dumbledore no estaría allí, mirándole como si se creyera un ser superior.

Peredur lamentaba diariamente que se hubiera perdido la guerra. Había pasado casi una década de su vida encerrado en Azkaban mientras el mundo mágico se degradaba y contaminaba con la presencia de indeseables como Dumbledore. La larga lucha de toda su vida no le había llevado a ningún sitio y, para colmo, Pansy, su propia hija, le había dicho que lo mejor que podían hacer, dadas las circunstancias, era aceptar la realidad y adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos.

Aquella noche deberían haber estado celebrando el Solsticio de Invierno, pero habían discutido y Peredur había abandonado la casa familiar. Aunque estaba enfermo y seguramente le quedaran unas pocas semanas de vida, prefería estar solo antes que ser testigo de la rendición de Pansy. Él no la había educado para que se comportara de aquella manera. Estaba muy decepcionado, entristecido y, ante todo, enfadado.

El hecho de que Aberforth Dumbledore le alzara la voz, sólo acentuaba todas esas emociones. Él, que jamás había puesto un pie en ese antro de mala muerte, se había visto obligado a refugiarse allí de la tempestad de nieve que arreciaba cada vez más. Había esperado poder pasar desapercibido durante un rato, mientras pensaba en algún sitio en el que pasar la noche, pero ese cretino acababa de interrumpir sus pensamientos. Consciente de que, seguramente, llevaba todas las de perder, no se resignó a ser vilipendiado de nuevo. Estaba harto de ese maldito mundo al revés.

— No estoy haciendo nada. Déjame en paz.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que te deje en paz? ¡Vete ahora mismo, Parkinson!

Dumbledore estaba rojo como un tomate y Peredur sintió como empezaba a pasárselo bien. Era ridículo porque el resto de brujos le miraban como si estuvieran ansiosos por despellejarlo, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan liberado. Una buena pelea siempre le había llenado de satisfacción y, enfrentarse a ese patán, le llevaba de vuelta a los buenos tiempos, cuando las cosas eran como debían ser.

— ¿Y si no me voy, Dumbledore? ¿Me hechizarás?

— Si no te vas, llamaré a los aurores y les recordaré todos los motivos por los que deberías pudrirte en Azkaban en lugar de morirte en tu casa, calentito y tranquilo en tu cama.

Azkaban. Esa mención no le hacía la menor gracia porque, aún sin dementores, era un infierno. Peredur había pensado que agonizaría allí, solo y tirado como un perro, pero el Wizengamont se había apiadado de él y, aunque con condiciones, le dejó salir. El brujo no deseaba volver allí bajo ningún concepto, así que se puso en pie y, estirándose la túnica con dignidad, encaró a Aberforth.

— ¡Qué te jodan!

Sin añadir nada más, se fue. En buena hora había cedido meterse en ese tugurio. Ni siquiera era un lugar merecedor de contar con su presencia.

* * *

_**Afueras de Hogsmeade, Escocia. 25 de diciembre de 2007.**_

John y Joanne Johnson se habían instalado en Hogsmeade a principios del verano de ese mismo año. Ambos eran jóvenes y prometedores brujos que, tras conocerse en una fiesta en el Londres muggle, se enamoraron y en poco tiempo unieron sus destinos. Pronto recibirían a su primer hijo y se sentían increíblemente felices, sobre todo después de que John consiguiera una plaza como profesor de pociones en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Aunque muchos de los maestros acostumbraban a dormir en el castillo, John siempre se reunía con su esposa una vez terminada su jornada laboral. Esa mañana de Navidad, ambos habían salido muy temprano de su casa porque la directora McGonagall había autorizado a John para que llevara a Joanne a hacer una visita al legendario castillo, aprovechando que estaban de vacaciones y había pocos alumnos en la escuela.

Caminaban cogidos de la mano, bromeando y contemplando con fascinación el colegio. Aunque habían vivido el régimen de terror de los hermanos Carrow, recordaban sus años estudiantiles con gran afecto. Joanne estaba ansiosa por volver a recorrer esos pasillos y soñaba con el momento en que su propio hijo sería seleccionado para una de las casas. Estaba embobada por los grandes torreones pero, entonces, John se detuvo y llamó su atención.

— ¿Qué es eso?

El rojo destacaba sobre el blanco de la nieve, no cabía duda. Joanne entornó los ojos y quiso ir hacia allí, pero John no se lo permitió porque parecía creerse que una embarazada era, además, una inválida. Vio como su marido avanzaba con cautela sobre aquel montículo de nieve y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo cuando le escuchó gritar.

— ¡Oh, joder!

— ¡John! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es?

— No vengas, Joanne.

El brujo corría de regreso junto a ella y, pese a sus instrucciones, la joven hizo ademán de encaminar sus pasos justamente hacia donde él le había indicado que no fuera. Por suerte, John la detuvo justo a tiempo.

— Tenemos que avisar a los aurores.

— ¿Por qué, qué pasa?

— Es un… Es un muerto, Joanne. Y es espantoso.

John Johnson no exageraba al calificar el cadáver como espantoso. No debía llevar allí mucho tiempo porque la nieve no lo había cubierto por completo. Sus articulaciones estaban retorcidas como si lo hubieran torturado durante horas y tenía el vientre abierto en canal. Junto a él, y escrita con sus propias tripas, la palabra _sangrelimpia_ resultaba ser el centro de atención.

Unas horas después, cuando los aurores hicieron acto de presencia, descubrieron que el difunto no era otro que Peredur Parkinson.

* * *

_Hola, holita :)_

_He aquí el prólogo de la historia. Esta idea llevaba algún tiempo rondándome por la cabeza y me alegra tener una buena excusa para llevarla a cabo. He de decir que la idea general está inspirada en, evidentemente, Harry Potter, y en los respectivos argumentos de una novela romántica que leí hace un tiempo y un capítulo de una serie de televisión procedimental. _

_Comentar también que el prólogo tiene, si no me equivoco, 3.167 palabras y que procuraré actualizar periódicamente. Para cualquier comentario que queráis hacer, ya sabéis de sobra el procedimiento._

_Besetes y hasta el próximo._


	2. De cuadros y hachas

**MUDBLOOD**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**I**

**De cuadros y hachas**

— _¡Crucio!_

_El dolor volvió a atormentar su cuerpo. El chico se retorció en el suelo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, presa de una desesperanza que no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Sabía que no importaba cuánto suplicara porque no obtendría piedad. Una vez en Azkaban, su destino estaba sellado y no había marcha atrás._

_Al menos no se sentía estúpido como otros de sus compañeros prisioneros. Muchos de ellos habían acudido mansamente a la llamada del Ministerio de Magia, pensando erróneamente que ese atajo de monstruos se conformarían con quitarles la varita y mandarlos al mundo muggle de una patada en el culo. Ni se habían planteado la posibilidad de morir en Azkaban, pero él no había sido tan tonto. Había intentado huir junto a su familia, pero no lo consiguió. Los mortífagos interceptaron su escapada, mataron a sus padres y a su hermano a sangre fría y a él lo llevaron a Azkaban._

_Desde entonces, había experimentado multitud de emociones. La primera, la devastación más absoluta después de perder a todos sus seres queridos. Después, el miedo y la desesperanza y, por último, la rebeldía. Había intentado huir de la prisión mágica y, nuevamente, se lo habían impedido. _

_Y, después de eso, el infierno._

_El sótano de Azkaban era mil veces peor que Azkaban entero. La presencia constante de media docena de dementores resultaba enloquecedora. Y las torturas… Prefería no pensar en las torturas, pero siempre llegaban. Con puntualidad británica y carentes de clemencia. Unas veces acompañadas por burlas y risas y otras por promesas que nunca se cumplían. _

_Cuando la cruciatus llegó a su fin, se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y permaneció inmóvil y jadeante. Sentía que no podía más y no respondió a las preguntas de los carceleros. Ni siquiera podía entender lo que le estaban diciendo. Suponía que le estaban llamando sangresucia y debilucho e intentó pensar en otra cosa. Y no era tarea fácil porque los dementores le estaban robando los buenos recuerdos. _

_Después de unos minutos y de un par de patadas en las costillas, le dejaron solo. Intentó arrastrarse hasta el rincón más alejado de la celda, pero el dolor no se lo permitió. Rindiéndose ante su desdicha, abrió los ojos y miró hacia la pared mientras escuchaba los gritos desesperados de la mujer de la celda de al lado. No sabía cuándo terminaría el infierno, pero hubiera dado la vida porque lo hiciera en ese preciso instante._

* * *

_**Notting Hill, Londres. 26 de diciembre de 2007.**_

Justin se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Suspirando con pesar, caminó hasta la cocina de su casa adosada y se tomó un par de pastillas que, con suerte, le aliviarían el malestar. Estaba acostumbrado a las jaquecas matinales, pero eso no las convertía en algo menos molesto. Además, sabía que había tenido una pesadilla. Otra vez. Era incapaz de recordarlas, pero en los últimos años eran una constante en su vida. Un par de conocidos le habían aconsejado que visitara a un psicoterapeuta para que le ayudara con ese problema, pero Justin sabía perfectamente el por qué de los malos sueños y era plenamente consciente de que tardaría muchísimo tiempo en librarse de ellos. Si es que lo conseguía alguna vez.

Se sentó junto a la ventana mientras se tomaba un café. Llevaba tres días sin salir de casa y necesitaba una ducha y un afeitado urgentes. No se había quitado el pijama ni se había cambiado la ropa interior y pensó, no sin amargura, que su madre le hubiera echado una buena bronca por ello de estar viva. Realmente no le apetecía nada tener que adecentarse, pero necesitaba hacer unas cuantas compras. La nevera estaba prácticamente vacía y tenía que reponer el material de trabajo. Llevaba un par de noches acostándose a las tantas, pintando como un loco y sin ser apenas consciente del sueño, el hambre o las contracturas que poblaban su espalda.

El teléfono móvil justo cuando se terminó el café. Lo había abandonado sobre la encimera la noche anterior, estaba a punto de quedarse sin batería y Justin no pensaba cogerlo. Sabía que era Linda, su representante. Era una mujer de mediana edad, aspecto frívolo y genio de los mil demonios. Se encargaba de buscar salas en las que exponer su obra, de venderle los cuadros y, sobre todo, de meterle prisa cuando se aproximaba la fecha de la siguiente exposición. Y a Justin realmente todo aquello le traía sin cuidado.

Lo único que quería era pintar. Cuando se encontraba frente a un lienzo en blanco y comenzaba a trazar las primeras líneas, sentía que no existía nada más a su alrededor. No pensaba en su familia muerta, ni en las pesadillas, ni en Azkaban. Todas las cosas malas que rondaban su vida se quedaban fuera de casa y se sentía libre y feliz. Linda le presionaba porque empezaba a convertirse en un pintor de éxito y pensaba que podrían obtener muchos beneficios económicos gracias a su obra. Y Justin a veces podía entenderla. A él no le hacía falta el dinero porque llevaba una vida espartana y porque había heredado millones de libras de sus padres muertos, pero Linda tenía que alimentar a su familia y Justin siempre cedía ante sus órdenes.

La próxima exposición tendría lugar al inicio de la primavera del año siguiente. Justin llevaba mucho tiempo dedicado a sus nuevos cuadros y, hasta el momento, tenía cuatro terminados. Eran obras costumbristas que representaban los aspectos más cotidianos de la vida. Una colección alejada de aquellos cuadros oscuros y llenos de rarezas que pintó en sus comienzos. Justin necesitaba pintar cosas más alegres, luchar contra su tormento interior a través de la pintura y olvidarse de los monstruos que poblaron sus primeras obras.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Consciente de que Linda no pararía hasta que le respondiera, liberó un suspiro de exasperación y respondió a la llamada. El chillido de Linda estuvo a punto de costarle el tímpano de su oído derecho.

— _¡Al fin te localizo, Justin! ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?_

— Estoy en casa, trabajando. Y no me grites.

— _¿Cómo no te voy a gritar? Llevo días intentando hablar contigo. Estaba preocupada._

— Pues haberte pasado por casa. Sabes perfectamente dónde vivo.

— _Y tú sabes que estoy en Edimburgo._

Sí, lo sabía bien. Linda se había ido con su marido y sus dos hijos a pasar la Navidad con su familia. Al menos había tenido el tacto de no mencionar a ninguno de ellos, pero eso no impidió que a Justin se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta al recordar, una vez más, la vida perdida tanto tiempo atrás.

— No tienes que preocuparte —Dijo, procurando sonar un poco más amable—. Estoy bien, bastante inspirado.

— _¿En serio? ¿Tienes algún cuadro más?_

— Estoy a punto de terminar uno. Seguro que te gusta.

— _Tengo muchas ganas de verlo_ —Casi pudo ver a Linda sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono—. _Hace un par de días estuve visitando una galería nueva que han abierto aquí, en Edimburgo, y creo que podría ser un buen sitio para exponer. _

— No empieces, Linda.

— _No estoy empezando nada._

— Ahora es cuando me metes prisa. Y no necesito que me presiones. Ya te he dicho que estoy inspirado.

La mujer se quedó callada un instante. Justin la escuchó chasquear la lengua y, seguidamente, un par de grititos infantiles.

— _Por una vez voy a fiarme de ti. Volveremos a Londres el tres de enero. Espero que para entonces me tengas aún más noticias positivas. Ahora te dejo. Los niños me reclaman._

Sólo ellos eran capaces de hacer que esa mujer se olvidara del trabajo, aunque fuera durante unos pocos minutos. Justin colgó el teléfono y se quedó muy quieto. De pequeño, la Navidad le había gustado muchísimo, pero desde que pasó todo aquello se había convertido en una de las épocas del año más odiadas. Navidad y su cumpleaños. Era cuando más deprimido se sentía, cuando más consciente era de que jamás podría recuperar todo lo perdido. En esos días, las pesadillas eran más terribles que de costumbre y el dolor de cabeza se agudizaba. Pintar le distraía y, supuestamente, salir de compras también debería hacerlo.

Cuando acudió al cuarto de baño para adecentarse, el espejo le devolvió la imagen de un hombre realmente cansado. Muchas veces había intentado mostrarse alegre y reponerse de todos los palos que recibió en el pasado, pero era imposible. La tristeza era una constante en su existencia y no dejaba de preguntarse si alguna vez le ocurriría algo por lo que mereciera la pena volver a intentarlo. Sonrió, descubriendo que su mueca se veía forzada y sus ojos opacados, y agitó la cabeza antes de empezar a afeitarse.

Dos horas después, volvía a casa. Un par de críos que jugaban al fútbol al final de la calle, le habían dado un balonazo y el pómulo se le había puesto morado. Y en el supermercado se habían quedado sin sus cereales favoritos, así que podría decirse que su día estaba siendo horrible. Cuando llegara la hora de comer, pensaba pedir una pizza a su restaurante preferido para ver si aquel desastre remontaba un poco. Lo que no se esperaba para nada era tener visita, pero Ernie le estaba esperando en la puerta de casa. No parecía dispuesto a marcharse, ni siquiera si Justin era antipático con él.

Cuando despertó en San Mungo, muchos años antes, Ernie McMillan estaba a su lado. Justin recordaba haber visto una sonrisa en su cara y lágrimas en sus ojos y se había sentido muy confuso. Ernie le contó que los aurores le habían sacado de Azkaban, que había llegado al hospital en un estado bastante crítico y que había reaccionado negativamente a las pociones que le fueron administradas, lo cual estuvo a punto de costarle la vida. Se había pasado inconsciente algo más de un mes y estaba tan debilitado que ni siquiera era capaz de mover los brazos.

Ernie le contó que la guerra había acabado y que habían ganado, pero Justin ignoraba qué habían ganado exactamente. No era capaz de pensar con claridad y no entendía la mayor parte de las cosas que le contó durante los días posteriores. Sabía que se había producido una batalla horrible en Hogwarts, que habían muerto muchos compañeros y que Voldemort desapareció para siempre. Justin no decía gran cosa, aunque le aliviaba saber que todo había terminado.

Ernie también le dijo que se iba a quedar en San Mungo hasta que se recuperara y que después podría comprarse otra varita para volver a Hogwarts y terminar sus estudios. Le prometió que el mundo mágico nunca más sería hostil con aquellos que procedían del mismo lugar que procedía él y le aseguró que podría llevar una vida del todo normal entre brujos. Pero Justin no quería nada de eso. No tenía fuerzas para volver a formar parte de esa sociedad que le había arrebatado a su familia y enviado a morir a Azkaban.

Con los años, Justin comprendió que sólo los mortífagos fueron responsables de lo que le pasó, que la sociedad mágica no tenía la culpa de lo que le habían hecho, pero ese pensamiento tampoco le impulsó a regresar. Abandonó la magia sin molestarse en comprar una varita nueva y se alejó de todo y de todos. Excepto de Ernie, pero sólo porque el chico había sido demasiado cabezota como para dejarlo marchar. Era un McMillan en toda regla.

— Feliz Navidad, Justin —Le dijo a modo de saludo, ignorando deliberadamente lo mucho que odiaba esas fechas—. Puesto que insistes en no recibir correo por medio de lechuza, he venido personalmente a saludarte.

Justin suspiró y dejó las bolsas en el suelo para poder abrir la puerta. Por más que desease estar solo, Ernie no se marcharía hasta que no creyera conveniente marcharse. Haciéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar, se resignó a lo inevitable.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bastante bien. Ando un poco liado por culpa de los negocios de mi padre, pero no me quejo —Ernie se quitó su abrigo largo y lo colgó en el perchero de estilo moderno que había en el recibidor—. ¿Y tú? Hace casi un mes que no hablamos.

— He estado pintando como un loco. Expongo nuevamente dentro de poco.

— ¡Qué buena noticia! Espero que esta vez me invites.

— Sólo si prometes no venir vestido como un brujo. La última vez me pusiste en evidencia. Todos se pensaron que estabas majareta.

— Los muggles son muy impresionables —Ernie se dejó caer en el sofá. Algunas veces habían hablado sobre lo conveniente que sería que Justin se fuera a vivir a un sitio como Hogsmeade, pero el joven ni siquiera quería hablar sobre ello—. Pero no te preocupes, te prometo que me comportaré.

Justin fue hasta la cocina para dejar la compra y, al regresar, le entregó a Ernie una cerveza. Aunque en ocasiones se lo negara a sí mismo, le gustaba contar con la compañía de su amigo. Le daba igual que fuera un brujo; lo importante era saber que podía contar con su apoyo.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? —Preguntó sin pensárselo demasiado—. Voy a pedir pizza.

— En realidad, esperaba la invitación con ganas. No tenía nada preparado para hoy.

— Eres un gorrón.

— ¡Qué va! Lo que pasa es que me gusta la pizza muggle. Podrías asegurarte de que tenga anchoas. Me encantan.

Justin puso los ojos en blanco, consultó la hora y decidió que era el momento de encargar la comida. No tardaría mucho en llegar.

— Sé que no estás muy interesado en lo que pasa en el mundo mágico, pero te traigo un chismorreo que te va a dejar con los ojos abiertos como platos —Justin alzó una ceja. Nunca preguntaba por sus antiguos amigos, pero Ernie siempre le hablaba sobre ellos—. Hannah ha comprado _El Caldero Chorreante_.

— ¿Esa posada que ponía los pelos de punta?

— La misma. Pero hay algo más —Ernie sonrió ampliamente—. Resulta que está liada con Neville Longbottom.

— ¿Longbottom?

— Ya sabes. Gryffindor. Se le daba muy bien la herbología, pero volando era un desastre. Y era un poco torpe y olvidadizo.

Cuando Justin cayó en la cuenta, asintió y se preguntó qué tenía en común ese chico con Hannah. Siempre había pensado que Ernie y ella terminarían casados. En el colegio habían sido novios y a Justin le parecía que hacían muy buena pareja, pero habían roto y ya no existían sentimientos románticos entre ellos.

— Vaya. Espero que les vaya bien.

Ernie frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y pasó a sonreír.

— Susan siempre dice que es un rollo chismorrear conmigo porque nunca parezco sorprendido ni me excito por nada. Se sentiría increíblemente frustrada si tuviera que charlar contigo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? No creo que sea para tanto.

— Ya. Pues lo que voy a decirte ahora sí que te dejará alucinado —Justin lo dudaba mucho, pero le prestó atención—. Se han cargado al padre de Pansy Parkinson.

Como siempre que alguien mencionaba a los mortífagos, Justin se tensó y todo el vello del cuerpo se le encrespó. Sabía perfectamente quién era el señor Parkinson y lo que había hecho y por un instante temió que fuera a aparecerse en mitad de su salón para lanzarle una maldición.

— Lo encontraron a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Alguien se tomó bastantes molestias para torturarlo y... Destriparlo.

— ¿Destriparlo?

— Usaron sus propios intestinos para escribir la palabra _sangrelimpia._

Justin encontró que aquello era sumamente irónico y esbozó una sonrisa de las de verdad. Sería de hipócritas negar que esa muerte le alegraba. Más aún, pensaba que ese cerdo había recibido su merecido y esperaba que muchos mortífagos sufrieran la misma suerte que él. Se lo merecían, por ser unos monstruos asquerosos.

— Espero que se esté retorciendo en el infierno.

Ernie no dijo nada. Le miró con expresión insondable y ambos se sintieron ciertamente aliviados cuando el repartidor llegó con la pizza. Dedicarían el resto de la tarde a asuntos más livianos. Hablar sobre mortífagos muertos resultaba sumamente agotador.

* * *

_**Ministerio de Magia, Londres. 27 de diciembre de 2007.**_

Pansy Parkinson había acudido al Departamento de Aurores para exigir explicaciones. Habían pasado varios días desde el asesinato de su padre y ese atajo de imbéciles no parecía más cerca de encontrar al responsable que al principio de la investigación. Draco Malfoy le había aconsejado que esperara un poco más, que les diera más tiempo para hacer su trabajo, pero Pansy estaba convencida de que nadie estaba poniendo demasiado empeño por encontrar al asesino. Y no le extrañaba en absoluto.

Cuando consiguieron que el Wizengamont lo pusiera en libertad, Pansy intentó por todos los medios convencerle para que dejara de comportarse como un idiota y aceptara de una vez por todas que la sociedad mágica había cambiado. A ella tampoco le gustaba que los _sangresucias_ se comportaran como si el mundo mágico fuera suyo y tuvieran algún derecho a formar parte de él, pero lo único que podía hacer para sobrevivir y mantener su estatus dentro de la alta sociedad era disimular. Por supuesto, no tenía más amistades que aquellas que consideraba dignas de su compañía, pero había renunciado a hacer cierta clase de comentarios. Ni siquiera ante sus amigos más cercanos, puesto que en los tiempos que corrían uno no sabía de quién podía fiarse y de quién no.

Aunque la actitud de su padre le había ocasionado más de un dolor de cabeza, a Pansy no le había hecho ninguna gracia que lo asesinaran. Sabía que con él muerto, una gran parte de sus problemas desaparecerían y podría seguir adelante con su compromiso matrimonial sin que nada más la importunara, pero quería encontrar al osado que había atentado contra su familia. Uno no podía matar a un Parkinson sin sufrir las consecuencias. Desde niña, su padre le había dejado muy claro que no debía permitir que nadie cometiera afrenta alguna contra su larga estirpe mágica y, definitivamente, morir destripado era una afrenta bastante grande.

En cuanto el Jefe Robards salió de su despacho, Pansy se plantó frente a él. Era un hombre de edad madura y carácter sereno que destacaba por su buen hacer al frente del Departamento de Aurores. Se asentó en su cargo después de la caída de Voldemort y había introducido algunos cambios en el cuerpo que no hicieron sino mejorar su funcionamiento. Pansy siempre había creído que ese mentecato de Shacklebolt nombraría Jefe de Aurores a Harry Potter, pese a la clara inutilidad de aquel idiota, así que le alegró estar equivocada.

— ¡Señor Robards! —Acostumbrada a hacer su voluntad, su tono fue seco y exigente. El hombre la miró con cara de malas pulgas y se detuvo para prestarle atención.

— Buenos días, señorita Parkinson. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

— Quiero saber si ya han detenido al asesino de mi padre.

— Aún estamos investigando.

— Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que sus investigaciones hayan dado frutos.

— Me temo que desconoce completamente cómo trascurren dichas investigaciones —Robards había apretado los dientes, claramente molesto por aquel reclamo sin fundamento—. Le aseguro que estamos haciendo cuánto está en nuestras manos para encontrar al culpable.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Qué está insinuando?

— Mi padre fue un mortífago. ¿Realmente el Departamento de Aurores se está esforzando al cien por cien? Muchos de sus agentes podrían sentirse resentidos con los antiguos seguidores del Señor Tenebroso y considerar que su muerte es justa.

Robards se quedó callado y muy serio. Pansy estaba segura de la veracidad de sus palabras y esperaba haber herido al hombre en su orgullo. Tal vez así hicieran algo más que dar una vuelta por los alrededor de Hogsmeade.

— Sus palabras resultan muy ofensivas, señorita —Espetó con voz mesurada y apretando puños y dientes—. Más allá de sus opiniones personales, los aurores son profesionales y cumplirán con su obligación.

— ¿Está usted seguro de haber puesto al frente de la investigación a las personas adecuadas?

— Ni siquiera voy a tomarme la molestia de responder a sus insidiosas acusaciones, señorita Parkinson —Robards se enderezó con dignidad—. Le ruego que guarde silencio y abandone mi Departamento antes de que pierda la paciencia.

— ¿Me está amenazando? No sólo no mueve un dedo para resolver la muerte de mi padre, sino que me…

— He dicho que se calle, señorita —Robards se había acercado a ella, logrando que las palabras murieran en su garganta—. No voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con usted.

Sin esperar más protestas, Gawain Robards pasó por su lado y se alejó dando largas zancadas, dejando a Pansy con un palmo de narices. Ella aún tenía un par de cosas que decir, pero supuso que nadie más se tomaría la molestia de escucharla. Abandonó el Ministerio después de ver a Harry Potter en la distancia, consciente de que un encuentro más cercano con él sólo serviría para aumentar su mal humor. Sin embargo, no pensaba dejar que aquello quedara así. Si en unos días nadie le decía nada, pensaba volver y presentar una queja formal. Por el honor de los Parkinson.

* * *

_**Valle de Godric. 28 de diciembre de 2007.**_

Después de la guerra, los Montague lo perdieron todo. Graham se convirtió en el cabeza de familia cuando su padre fue condenado a seis años de cárcel y había dedicado todos sus esfuerzos a garantizar el bienestar de su madre. Ella nunca había visto con buenos ojos lo que los mortífagos le hicieron a la sociedad mágica y, aunque siempre había recomendado a su hijo que se mantuviera alejado de los hijos de muggles, jamás había creído que merecieran ser exterminados. Gracias a ella, Graham había aprendido a aceptar su presencia y a convivir con ellos.

El hecho de que su padre cometiera ciertas atrocidades como guarda de Azkaban durante el reinado de terror de Voldemort, había sido supuesto un duro varapalo para su madre. La pobre mujer se había sumido en una depresión que la llevó a la tumba un lustro atrás, antes de que su esposo cumpliera su condena en prisión. Si Graham lo había aceptado en la pequeña casa que había podido comprar en el Valle de Godric, fue únicamente porque ella se lo pidió. Odiaba lo que había hecho y el poco afecto que sintió por él de niño se esfumó junto al alma torturada de su progenitora.

Graham trabajaba en el Ministerio, en un puesto de escasa importancia. Su horario laboral era amplio y su sueldo pequeño, pero le gustaba su rutina, saber que los fines de semana no tenía que trabajar y que los viernes por la noche podía pasarlos en compañía de Lisa, su novia desde hacía casi un año.

Esa noche llegó a casa de madrugada. Había estado tomándose unas copas con Lisa y habían terminado haciendo el amor en su casa. Graham se hubiera quedado a pasar la noche con ella, pero no le gustaba dejar a su padre solo durante demasiado tiempo. Lo consideraba capaz de hacer cualquier tontería y por nada del mundo iba a consentir que destruyera todo lo que él había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo.

Percibió aquel extraño olor en cuanto abrió la puerta. No supo muy bien con qué identificarlo, pero supo que era sangre en cuanto convocó un _lumus_ y vio esa escena tan grotesca.

Su padre estaba tirado en el suelo, con el vientre abierto y un hacha de considerables proporciones incrustada en su cabeza. A su lado, y escrita con sus propias tripas, la palabra _sangrelimpia_.

* * *

_He aquí el primer capítulo de la historia propiamente dicho. He escrito exactamente 3.903 palabras. Espero que os haya gustado y os animéis a dejarme algún comentario. Besetes y hasta el próximo. _


	3. De puertas cerradas y ventanas abiertas

**MUDBLOOD**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**II**

**De puertas cerradas y ventanas abiertas**

— _Suficiente, Montague. Lo vas a matar._

_El guarda miró a su compañero y sonrió. En su opinión, los Bulstrode dejaban mucho que desear como magos de sangre limpia. Para empezar, el hermano mayor, Gilbert, había tenido un hijo con una mujer muggle, deshonrando para siempre el buen nombre de su familia y contaminando la sangre de sus descendientes. Por si eso fuera poco, Dorian, el menor, insistía en proteger a esa escoria. Montague bajó la varita y se apartó del chico, que se quedó temblando en el suelo y sin emitir sonido alguno._

— _Como quieras, Bulstrode. Aunque deberías tener en cuenta que no merece la pena ayudarles. Son peores que perros. No dudarán en morderte la mano en cuanto tengan la oportunidad._

_El aludido se mordió los carrillos y no respondió a la provocación. Montague sí que era un perro. Un puñetero perro salvaje. Bulstrode había empezado a trabajar en Azkaban mucho antes de que los mortífagos tomaran el ministerio y sólo logró conservar su puesto porque pertenecía a una familia de cierta antigüedad mágica. No veía con buenos ojos lo que estaban haciendo con los nacidos de muggles, pero su única opción para sobrevivir era ver, oír y callar. Intentaba echar una mano a los prisioneros, pero apenas contaba con medios y no podía permitirse ningún desliz. Si alguien le descubría, lo menos que podría pasarle sería perder su empleo. No deseaba que sus decisiones afectaran al resto de su familia. Gilbert ya estaba en el punto de mira por su antigua unión con una muggle y debía andar con pies de plomo._

— _Deberías comprobar si necesitan ayuda con los nuevos prisioneros. Hoy llegaba una docena más —Dijo con frialdad, mirando de reojo al sangresucia huesudo que estaba tendido a sus pies._

— _No sé dónde vamos a meter a tantos. Deberíamos tirarlos al mar._

— _Ya veremos. Ve arriba. Ahora._

_Montague le miró con suspicacia y se dio media vuelta. Dorian sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Tendría que reunirse con sus compañeros en cuestión de minutos, así que se agachó junto al chico y le dio media vuelta con cuidado. Le sangraba la nariz y jadeaba entrecortadamente. Aquella sesión de cruciatus se había alargado más de la cuenta y el guardia temió que el preso hubiera perdido la razón. Sin pensárselo dos veces, conjuró un vaso de agua e incorporó un poco el cuerpo desmadejado del chico._

— _Vamos, bebe. Te hará bien —A pesar de intentar obedecer la orden, la mayor parte del líquido transparente se le escurrió por la barbilla—. Dime cómo te llamas, chaval._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Tu nombre._

_Tardó una eternidad en responder. Mientras le maldecía, Montague le repetía una y otra vez que su nombre no importaba por qué no era nada más que un repugnante sangresucia. Dorian no quería que ninguno de los reos se olvidara de quién era. Quizá lo más sensato hubiera sido dejarles caer en el olvido, pero estaba convencido de que el infierno terminaría algún día y todos aquellos inocentes recuperarían sus vidas._

— _Justin —Graznó con debilidad el muchacho, cerrando los ojos y derramando un par de lágrimas silenciosas—. Justin Finch-Fletchley._

— _Muy bien, Justin. ¿Sabrías decirme a qué casa de Hogwarts perteneces?_

— _Hufflepuff._

— _Hufflepuff —Dorian terminó de darle el agua—. Escúchame, Justin. Voy a lanzarte un hechizo curativo. Hará que te sientas mejor. Podrás descansar._

_El joven asintió. Dorian Bulstrode lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo y susurró unas palabras al tiempo que un rayo amarillento salía de su varita. Supo que el dolor se había suavizado porque la expresión del chico se volvió más serena. Satisfecho con sus acciones, aunque lamentando profundamente no poder hacer más, salió de la celda y se dispuso a reunirse con sus compañeros. Era hora de seguir siendo un cabrón._

* * *

_**Cementerio de Hogsmeade. 31 de diciembre de 2007.**_

Los aurores habían tardado cuatro días en devolverle el cadáver de su padre. Supuestamente, buscaban pistas que les condujeran hasta el asesino o asesinos, pero Graham no creía que fuera necesario dedicar tanto tiempo a ello. En cualquier caso, finalmente podría llevarse a cabo el funeral.

No esperaba que asistieran demasiadas personas. Su padre había tenido bastantes amistades antes de la guerra, pero después de la muerte de Voldemort, los que no cayeron en desgracia no deseaban verse mezclados con un tipo como él. A Graham no le importaba. Al entierro de su madre tampoco fue mucha gente. Y ella había sido mucho mejor persona que él, eso por descontado. El brujo odiaba tener esa clase de pensamientos, pero estaba convencido de que su progenitor había recogido lo que sembró a lo largo de su vida.

Graham echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Tan solo había una docena de personas, todas ellas familiares directos. Sintió como Lisa le apretaba la mano y agradeció su presencia. Le había dicho que no tenía por qué ir, pero ella no se dejó convencer. Despreciaba lo que su padre había hecho, pero le quería a él y era consciente de lo mucho que la necesitaba. Dejándose llevar por la cálida emoción que se le instauró en el pecho, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, Graham descubrió que no había derramado ni una sola lágrima. No lo había hecho tras encontrar el cadáver de su padre ni después de que pasara el impacto inicial. Había sido horrible contemplar esa escena pero, pese a todo, reconocía que se sentía aliviado. Estrechó las manos de los presentes, les agradeció su presencia y los despidió con cordialidad. Todo había terminado. Ahora era libre de continuar con su vida sin tener que arrastrar el peso muerto que siempre supuso su padre para él. Quizá fuera cruel por su parte, pero el asesinato de aquel viejo loco era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

— Esta noche deberías venir a cenar a casa —Le dijo Lisa con suavidad cuando se dirigían a la salida del cementerio.

— Dijiste que pasarías la noche con tu familia.

— Por eso lo digo, Graham. Tú también eres mi familia y no es justo que te quedes solo. Vente con nosotros.

— Seguramente a tus padres no les haga demasiada gracia.

— Aunque no lo creas, tienen una buena opinión de ti. Les caes bien.

Graham se dispuso a afirmar que lo dudaba mucho cuando fue interrumpido por una joven que le resultaba del todo familiar. Pansy Parkinson estaba frente a ellos, envuelta en una túnica oscura de corte muy tradicional y con un anticuado sombrero picudo sobre la cabeza. La última vez que la vio fue un par de años antes y no tenía ni idea de qué podría estar haciendo allí. De hecho, dudaba que hubieran intercambiado más de veinte palabras desde que se conocieron.

— Buenas tardes, Montague —Espetó sin más—. Lamento molestarte en un momento tan delicado, pero necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?

— He sabido que tu padre fue asesinado de forma similar al mío. Estoy convencida de que los aurores no están esmerándome demasiado para encontrar al culpable porque ambos fueron mortífagos y quisiera hacerte una proposición.

— Lamento la muerte de tu padre, pero no sé qué necesitas de mí.

— Creo que deberíamos investigar por nuestra cuenta. No podemos dejar que estos crímenes queden impunes. Tenemos una responsabilidad con nuestra herencia mágica y no debemos conformarnos con la incompetencia de unos inútiles a los que no les importamos en absoluto.

Graham se quedó boquiabierto. Intercambió una mirada con Lisa, a la que Parkinson ni siquiera había mirado, y después volvió a centrar su atención en la otra bruja. En Hogwarts, Pansy siempre tuvo fama de obstinada. Ahora tenía ocasión de comprobar que no se equivocaban.

— Confío plenamente en el cuerpo de aurores, Parkinson.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— No pienso investigar nada por mi cuenta. Estoy convencido de que el señor Robards y sus hombres darán con los culpables y no pienso entrometerme en su trabajo. No me corresponde.

— ¡Claro que nos corresponde! A ellos no les importan nuestros padres. Seguramente piensen que se merecían lo que les ha pasado.

— A lo mejor se lo merecían.

Pansy parpadeó, en absoluto impresionada por el tono triste del otro brujo. Apretó los puños y, por un segundo, Graham pensó que iba a echar mano de la varita. Finalmente, alzó el cuello y dio un paso atrás.

— No me puedo creer que traiciones de esa forma la memoria de tu padre. Se merece justicia.

— Ya te he dicho que no me interesa tu proposición, Parkinson. Si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender.

Graham agarró a Lisa de la mano y reanudó la marcha. Aún no podía creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Tragó saliva y miró a su novia, ansioso por salir de ese lugar.

— ¿Seguro que no les importará que vaya a tu casa esta noche?

Lisa, que parecía dispuesta a hablar sobre el incidente, entornó un instante los ojos y sonrió.

— En absoluto.

— En ese caso, me gustaría adecentarme antes de presentarme ante ellos. ¿Me acompañas?

Le horrorizaba la idea de volver al sitio en el que su padre falleció tan brutalmente. Lisa comprendió sus sentimientos y asintió con decisión, consciente de que aquel era el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

* * *

_**Notting Hill, Londres. 31 de diciembre de 2007.**_

Faltaban dos horas para la llegada del nuevo año y Justin estaba pintando. Llevaba todo el día rodeado de lienzos, intentando no pensar en lo que ese día había supuesto para él en ocasiones anteriores. No quería recordar los finales de año pasados junto a su familia o a sus antiguos amigos. Y, definitivamente, tampoco quería pensar en el sitio en el que había estado justo una década antes. Pintando se sentía seguro.

Desde que decidió dedicarse al arte, Justin había experimentado etapas de gran inspiración y otras de absoluta sequía artística. De un tiempo a esta parte, estaba sumido en un frenesí de imágenes y colores que plasmaba con maestría en sus cuadros. Simplemente no podía dejar de pintar. Era su oasis en mitad del desierto en que se había convertido su vida después de la guerra.

Ni siquiera había cenado. A media tarde, se había comido un trozo de pizza que le sobró el día de antes y se había bebido un par de cervezas. Tampoco tenía hambre. Ni sueño. Lo único que quería era pintar, pintar y pintar.

Soltó un gruñido cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se imagina quién podría molestarlo a esas horas de la noche y maldijo al inesperado visitante. ¿Acaso no podían entender que deseaba estar solo? Necesitaba estar allí de pie, trazando líneas y mezclando colores hasta que la espalda se le pusiera rígida y las piernas no pudieran sostenerle. Cuando el recién llegado insistió, Justin comprendió que debía abrirle o Ernie se aparecería en mitad de su sala de estar.

Rumiando maldiciones, abandonó su labor para atender la puerta. Efectivamente, Ernie McMillan estaba allí, elegantemente vestido, con una botella de whisky de fuego en una mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Parecía muy contento, dispuesto a darle la bienvenida al nuevo año por todo lo alto, pero Justin no quería compartir su alegría. No había nada que celebrar. El dos mil ocho sería otro año más sin su familia, teniendo pesadillas y refugiándose en los cuadros para no morirse de pena.

— ¡Justin! —Exclamó el brujo, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que su amigo únicamente llevaba puesto el pantalón medio roto de un viejo pijama—. ¡Vaya pintas, tío!

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Es que no sabes qué hora es?

A pesar de su evidente hostilidad, Justin dejó entrar a su amigo. Ernie aún sonreía, nada molesto por una bienvenida tan poco cálida.

— Sé perfectamente qué hora es. Falta un rato para que se acabe el año y he pensado que te gustaría venirte con nosotros a celebrarlo.

— ¿Con vosotros?

— ¡Claro, Justin! Con el viejo grupo. Hace mucho tiempo que no te dejas ver y están deseando que…

— Para, Ernie. ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero verles?

No se había molestado en ocultar su mal humor. Ernie se quedó serio y le observó especulativamente, sopesando sus palabras antes de hablar. A Justin le daba absolutamente igual lo que quisiera decirle porque no pensaba cambiar de idea. Había roto con el mundo mágico para siempre y, aunque en algunas ocasiones echaba de menos a sus amigos, podía vivir sin ellos. Ernie era el único lo suficientemente cabezota como para no dejarle marchar y Justin ya se había resignado a tener que aguantarle.

— El año pasado dijiste que éste sí que vendrías.

— No, Ernie. Dije que si estaba de humor me lo plantearía, pero no estoy de humor.

— ¡Joder, Justin! Han pasado diez años.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ernie McMillan apretó los dientes. Sabía que lo más sensato era tragarse las palabras, pero no soportaba ver a Justin en ese estado ni un segundo más. Ya había tenido suficiente. Todos lo habían pasado mal en la guerra y todos se esforzaban día a día por superarlo, pero Justin seguía anclado en el pasado, como si aún siguiera encerrado en esa celda de Azkaban.

— Que ya está bien, tío. Ya va siendo hora de que lo superes. Ahora estás a salvo y nadie va a volver a hacerte daño. ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo?

— Lo entiendo perfectamente, Ernie. Y te creo. Estoy seguro de que todo ha cambiado un montón en el mundo mágico, pero es que ya me da igual. No quiero tener nada que ver con vosotros, ni hoy ni el año que viene ni dentro de otros diez. No me voy a ir contigo de juerga al Caldero Chorreante ni a ningún otro lugar del mundo mágico. No voy a volver nunca. Y tampoco pienso coger una varita jamás. ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo tú?

Ernie se quedó muy serio, quizá un poco impactado por el discurso de su amigo. Había visto a Justin poco después de salir de Azkaban y sabía que lo que le habían hecho allí no tenía nombre, pero siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que algún día tuviera fuerzas suficientes para retomar su vida justo donde la había dejado. Era incapaz de concebir que un brujo quisiera mantenerse alejado de su mundo y renunciar a todo lo que la magia podía ofrecerle. Sabía que Justin aún sufría, pero no entendía su actitud. Le parecía antinatural.

— Eres un mago, Justin. Por más que te empeñes en permanecer entre muggles, es lo que eres. No puedes esconderte eternamente detrás de tus cuadros.

— No me escondo. Pintar es lo único que tiene sentido para mí. He perdido muchas cosas, Ernie, pero si perdiera esto, no sería nadie. Significa para mí más que la magia.

— No puedes hablar en serio. La magia es lo que te hace especial.

— La magia me convirtió en… —Justin se interrumpió, alejando rápidamente de su cabeza la imagen del despojo humano que salió de Azkaban tanto tiempo atrás—. La pintura es mi vida. No espero que lo entiendas.

— Hay más cosas ahí fuera.

Justin no dijo nada. Podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de Ernie junto a él y supo que estaba realmente enfadado. Se preocupaba por él, cierto, aunque tal vez demasiado. Pensó que volvería a la carga, que intentaría llevárselo a esa estúpida reunión de magos por la fuerza, pero lo que hizo fue contemplar sus obras. Detenidamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. La botella de whisky de fuego descansaba sobre una mesa y la varita giraba distraídamente entre sus dedos. Después de unos minutos sin abrir la boca, se dirigió a Justin, que había optado por sentarse en un viejo sofá.

— El otro día no había tantos —Dijo, señalando con un gesto los diez cuadros que Justin había logrado terminar en la última semana.

— He estado muy inspirado.

— Son bastante buenos.

— Gracias.

— Los brujos apreciarían tu talento. Además, podrías aplicar los hechizos para dotar de movimiento a las obras.

— No empieces otra vez, Ernie.

El brujo sonrió y se paseó de un lado a otro, con las manos en la espalda y los ojos fijos en los diversos lienzos. Cuando llegó al final de la habitación, se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera. Era la única de toda la casa que estaba pintada de un llamativo color rojo.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí dentro? Nunca me has enseñado esa habitación.

— Es un despacho. Lo utilizo para guardar los cuadros que no me llevo a las exposiciones.

Ernie hizo ademán de abrir la puerta, pero descubrió que estaba cerrada con llave. Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de usar la magia para acceder al cuarto, pero Justin se puso de pie de un salto y le detuvo.

— No quiero que pases ahí, Ernie.

— ¿Por qué?

— Nunca dejo que nadie vea mis cuadros descartados. No me siento orgulloso de ellos.

Ernie le miró con extrañeza y, después de un segundo de duda, decidió no insistir. Justin tenía algunas manías y, después de la disputa que acababan de tener, lo mejor era no seguir disgustándole.

— Tengo que irme. ¿De verdad no quieres venir? Aún estás a tiempo de afeitarte y ponerte ropa decente. Ni siquiera tienes que estar espectacular. A los chicos les gustará verte de todas formas.

— Gracias, pero no. Prefiero trabajar un rato más.

Ernie se encogió de hombros. Lo había intentado y, una vez más, había fracasado.

— Cuídate, Justin. Nos vemos pronto.

El brujo se desapareció directamente desde el salón. Justin se quedó muy quieto, mirando con los ojos entornados la puerta roja del despacho. Nunca nadie entraba allí. Ni siquiera él.

* * *

_**Callejón Diagón. 1 de enero de 2008.**_

Los gritos de los brujos jóvenes que se reunían en la calle para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año despertaron a Dorian Bulstrode. El hombre soltó un gruñido y se dio media vuelta en la cama, consciente de que no volvería a dormirse hasta que no se tomara un vaso de leche caliente.

Con pasos cansados y un tanto vacilantes, el brujo fue hasta la cocina. Podría haber conjurado el dichoso vaso, pero prefería prepararlo todo manualmente. Desde que había perdido su trabajo como guardia de Azkaban, utilizaba la magia lo menos posible. Los tipos del ministerio aún le mantenían vigilado y, de cuando en cuando, era citado por los aurores para examinar su varita y asegurarse de que no hacía magia negra.

En su opinión, era algo estúpido. Decenas de nacidos de muggles habían declarado a su favor durante los juicios que siguieron a la caída de Voldemort, asegurando que había hecho todo cuanto estuvo en su mano por ayudarles durante el presidio. Aún así, el Wizengamont le había acusado de colaboracionismo y le condenaron a diez años de libertad vigilada. A Dorian le aliviaba saber que ya faltaba poco para que se cumplieran el plazo estipulado, apenas unos meses. En cuanto llegara julio, pensaba aceptar la invitación de su hermano y marcharse a vivir a los Estados Unidos. Conocería a los hijos de su sobrina Millie y, con un poco de suerte, encontraría un empleo mejor del que tenía en la actualidad. Dorian lo había pasado mal, pero contemplaba el futuro con optimismo.

Después de tomarse la leche, regresó a su habitación. Se moría de ganas por meterse en la cama y descansar, pero en cuanto el aire gélido del mes de diciembre le golpeó en la cara, supo que algo no iba bien. La ventana del dormitorio estaba abierta y le pareció percibir una sombra a su espalda. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando vio el brillo del acero ante sus ojos.

* * *

_Quería actualizar otra vez en el mes de marzo y lo he hecho. Este capi es un poco más corto y sólo tiene 3.257 palabras, aunque sí que he contado todo lo que quería. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestras impresiones por medio de un bonito review. Besetes y hasta el próximo._


	4. De crueldad y compasión

**MUDBLOOD**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**III**

**De crueldad y compasión**

_Les habían descubierto. Justin apenas podía creérselo. Sólo faltaban unos días para poder abandonar el país y estar a salvo y los carroñeros les habían encontrado. No era justo. Unas horas antes, había estado hablando con su hermano sobre lo que iban a hacer una vez estuvieran fuera de Inglaterra y ahora estaban en poder de aquellas bestias inmundas._

_Justin miró a su familia. Los tres estaban tumbados en el suelo, boca abajo y con las manos en la nuca, y temblando de miedo. Justin intentaba resistirse infructuosamente, escapar de las garras de ese Greyback para poder ayudarles, pero eran demasiados y le habían quitado la varita. No podía hacer absolutamente nada y la impotencia le hacía derramar lágrimas amargas que le escocían en las mejillas._

— _Por favor, dejadles —Suplicó presa de la desesperación—. No han hecho nada, por favor._

— _Es cierto —El que hablaba era Scabior, el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo—. Ellos no son unos asquerosos sangresucias roba magia como tú. ¿Verdad?_

_Justin no podía dar crédito a que alguien pudiera acusarle de semejante cosa y comprendió que reconocer aquel delito sería su perdición, pero tenía que salvarles. Sus padres y su hermano no tenían la culpa de nada. No podía permitir que les hicieran daño. Así pues, asintió enfáticamente y dejó que la voz se le escapara de la garganta como un gorgoteo._

— _Sí, sí. Ellos son inocentes, no tienen nada que ver._

— _No son más que un atajo de muggles inútiles —Scabior se acercó a ellos y Justin observó sus movimientos con esperanza. Si les dejaban marchar, no le importaba lo que le hicieran a él—. Pobres, tan estúpidos, tan inferiores a los brujos. ¿Cómo podrían aspirar siquiera a quitar la magia a uno de nosotros?_

— _Por favor._

— _No obstante, tú sí que lo hiciste, Justin Finch-Fletchley —Scabior volvió a encararse con él—. Y ellos lo han sabido todos estos años y te han ayudado y protegido. Es una traición sin precedentes contra los magos y merecen un castigo. ¿No te parece?_

— _¡No! ¡Por favor! —Justin intentó nuevamente liberarse, pero fue inútil—. ¡No han hecho nada, por favor!_

— _Cierra la boca, basura sangresucia —Scabior le escupió e hizo una floritura con la varita que sostenía en su mano derecha— ¡Avada Kedavra!_

— _¡No!_

_Gritar fue inútil. El rayo verde impactó contra la espalda de su madre y Justin escuchó a su hermano llorar y llamarla. Su padre, sin embargo, no emitió sonido alguno. Alzó ligeramente la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en el joven brujo. Aunque en apariencia estaba tranquilo, Justin vio el pánico en su mirada y volvió a pedir por su vida. Su padre sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasarle y no necesitó palabras para decirle lo mucho que le quería._

— _¡Por favor! ¡No!_

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Scabior sonrió con satisfacción tras ejecutar al hombre. Justin intentó acercarse a su hermano porque era lo único que le quedaba y no deseaba perderlo, pero no puedo hacerlo. Iban a matarlo también. Ese maldito miserable alzó su varita contra él, pero la maldición mortal no fue pronunciada. Justin pensó por un instante que le iban a perdonar la vida, pero en lugar de eso, Scabior selló un destino aún peor para el chiquillo._

— _Greyback, quizá gustes de un aperitivo nocturno._

_El silencio se hizo muy pesado. Justin vio a su hermano alzar la cabeza, incapaz de imaginarse el horror que le esperaba en manos de ese monstruo. El hombre lobo le soltó entonces y, sin mediar palabra, agarró al menor de los Finch-Fletchley y se lo llevó arrastras hasta la habitación contigua. Justin aún estaba paralizado cuando escuchó sus gritos pidiendo ayuda._

— _Ya ves lo que pasa con los delincuentes de tu calaña, sangresucia —Le espetó Scabior, inmovilizándole mediante magia—. Dejaremos que Greyback se divierta un poco y después irás directo a Azkaban. Has reconocido tus crímenes y me aseguraré personalmente de que te pudras allá adentro._

_Justin siguió sin moverse. Escuchaba los gritos y quejidos de su hermano y no podía dejar de pensar que hubiera sido mejor para él recibir el Avada Kedavra. Por supuesto, esperar compasión de esos animales era una quimera._

* * *

_**Hospital Mágico de San Mungo. 3 de enero de 2008.**_

Lo primero que sintió cuando recuperó la consciencia fue un gran dolor en la espalda, justo entre los hombros. Dorian Bulstrode gimió y luchó por abrir los ojos, tarea que se le antojó muy complicada puesto que los párpados le pesaban una tonelada. Estaba aturdido y tenía la garganta seca. El hecho de no reconocer aquella habitación no le ayudó a sentirse menos confundido. Observó el techo blanco durante unos segundos y finalmente logró reunir fuerzas para girar la cabeza y descubrir que las paredes también eran blancas. Aparentemente estaba solo, pero entonces una figura apareció en su campo visual.

— ¡Tío! ¡Ya te has despertado!

— ¿Millie?

La pobre Millicent nunca había sido una niña demasiado agraciada, pero en ese momento la encontró más guapa que nunca. La muchacha había heredado el rostro un tanto perruno de los Bulstrode y Dorian recordaba que su hermano solía bromear cuando decía que la chica bien podría haberse parecido un poco más a su madre muggle. Millie ya estaba hecha toda una mujer, se había casado un lustro antes y tenía unos hijos mellizos que, supuestamente, la volvían loca. Y vivía en Estados Unidos, así que a Dorian le extrañó verla allí, a su lado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¿No te acuerdas, tío? Sufriste un ataque terrible.

— ¿Ataque?

Su mente se llenó de recuerdos en cuanto pronunció esa palabra. Por un instante, le pareció estar de vuelta en su casa del Callejón Diagón y sintió el miedo subiéndole por la espina dorsal. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan indefenso y asustado y miró a su alrededor en busca del hombre que le había agredido.

— Ya estás bien —Millie pareció comprender sus temores y le tomó de la mano—. Los medimagos dicen que te estás recuperando satisfactoriamente y muy pronto podrás volver a casa. Tienes que estar tranquilo.

Dorian quiso decirle que tenía cientos de motivos para estar preocupado, pero en lugar de eso pidió un poco de agua. Necesitaba calmarse. Su sobrina no tardó en complacerle y sentir el líquido fresco recorriéndole la garganta le hizo sentir mejor. Después de ayudarle a beberse un vaso entero, la chica dio un paso atrás y señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

— Será mejor que te vea un especialista. Voy a buscar al medimago que te ha estado atendiendo. ¿De acuerdo?

A Dorian no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que quedarse solo, pero asintió de todas formas. Cuando su sobrina abandonó la habitación, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. A su mente acudieron nítidas las imágenes de un hacha cruzando el aire. Había intentado huir, pero el borde afilado de aquella arma se enterró entre sus hombros y le hizo caer al piso. Al principio no le había dolido nada. Incluso se había arrastrado un par de metros por el suelo para huir en busca de ayuda, pero fue inútil. Su agresor le había dado la vuelta para mirarle a la cara y había alzado los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Dorian descubrió entonces que tenía el rostro cubierto por una tela negra y sólo acertó a ver el brillo de una mirada repleta de dolor y odio. Se quedó ahí tumbado, esperando el golpe mortal, pero nunca llegó. El hombre le había mirado fijamente y había dejado caer sus brazos con lentitud, como si le hubiera reconocido. Después, se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándole tirado en el suelo y desangrándose.

Las preguntas se agolparon en su mente, pero cuando el medimago ingresó en la habitación, apenas un par de minutos después de la salida de Millicent, no hubo lugar para las explicaciones. El hombre le examinó detenidamente, pronunció algunas frases inconexas y se fue murmurando entre dientes. Ni siquiera le había dicho si estaba bien, aunque Dorian supuso que debía estarlo porque no le lanzó ni un solo hechizo curativo. O eso, o se estaba muriendo.

— Millie —Extendió un brazo en busca de un poco de apoyo familiar—. Ya me acuerdo de lo que pasó. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

— Casi dos días. Cuando te encontraron, habías perdido mucha sangre, pero te han administrado un montón de pociones para ayudarte a recuperarla.

— Bien.

— Escucha, tío. Los aurores quieren hablar contigo. Llevan rondando por el hospital todo este tiempo y les pidieron a los medimagos que les dejaran entrar en cuanto te despertaras. Si no te ves con fuerzas para explicarles lo ocurrido, intentaré que vengan más tarde, pero creo que tendrías que intentarlo.

— ¿Ahora, niña?

— Creen que tu ataque puede estar relacionado con las muertes de Parkinson y Montague. Parece ser que fueron atacados con el mismo arma que ese hombre utilizó para agredirte y creen que puede volver a por ti.

Parkinson y Montague. Dorian había leído acerca de la manera brutal en que habían sido asesinados y se estremeció. Había estado a punto de sufrir su misma suerte, pero el asesino se había arrepentido en el último momento. Tuvo entonces la certeza de que no volvería a intentarlo porque le había perdonado la vida por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

— No va a venir a por mí, Millie.

— No puedes saberlo.

— Iba a matarme y se arrepintió. Me miró a los ojos y decidió no darme muerte. No va a volver ahora, así que prefiero esperar un poco antes de hablar con los aurores.

— Pero, tío, podría ir a por alguien más.

— Ahora mismo sólo quiero descansar. Por favor, niña, diles que me he quedado dormido.

Millicent puso cara de no entender su actitud, pero de todas formas asintió y le cubrió las espaldas. Dorian cerró los ojos y decidió que iba a echarse una siestecita. Comprender lo ocurrido le había ayudado a ver la realidad con otros ojos y ahora se sentía a salvo. Era todo un superviviente. Siempre lo había sido.

* * *

_**Notting Hill, Londres. 3 de enero de 2008.**_

Linda no era una mujer demasiado alta y estaba un poco rellenita, pero sabía perfectamente cómo sacarse partido. Utilizaba ropa elegante y sobria que estilizaba su figura y siempre iba perfectamente peinada y maquillada. Tenía el pelo rubio y procuraba llevarlo a la moda, y usaba zapatos de tacón altísimo para ganar algunos centímetros de altura. A Justin siempre le había parecido bastante guapa y parecía más joven de lo que era en realidad. Cuando la conoció, le pareció una mujer enérgica y avasalladora y su impresión respecto a ella no había cambiado con el paso de los años.

Antes de entrar en la casa, Linda observó su aspecto con aire crítico y chasqueó la lengua mientras comentaba algo sobre lo inadecuado de lucir barbas descuidadas. Justin se había prometido afeitarse antes de que ella regresara de sus vacaciones en Escocia, pero no tuvo tiempo de cumplir con su palabra. La pintura se lo absorbió por completo.

— Pareces un topo encerrado en su madriguera —Comentó la mujer mientras pateaba con desagrado una camiseta que Justin también había olvidado meter en la lavadora un par de días antes—. Apuesto a que no has salido de casa en todas las Navidades.

— He estado pintando. Mucho.

Esa frase era lo único que podía hacer que Linda dejara de regañarle. A veces le gustaba escuchar sus reproches porque le hacían pensar en su madre, pero Justin no podía permitirse que la nostalgia invadiera su alma. Ya estaba lo suficientemente deprimido como para provocarse más tristeza aún. Linda era Linda, su representante, y su madre llevaba mucho tiempo muerta. La habían asesinado cruelmente y sin pestañear y él no había podido despedirse ni de ella ni de ninguno de sus seres queridos. Sabía que su pérdida nunca dejaría de doler e intentó concentrarse en la figura de su acompañante.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Has estado pintando?

— He estado tan ocupado que es posible que tengamos que descartar algunos cuadros para la próxima exposición. ¿Quieres ver mi trabajo?

— Pues claro que sí, hombre. ¡Vamos allá!

Linda no esperó a que él la guiara hasta su estudio. Entró directamente en la estancia y se quedó muy quieta, rodeada por todos los lienzos y con la boca abierta. Justin sonrió desde el umbral de la puerta, sintiéndose plenamente satisfecho y más animado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Era muy agradable ser testigo de la felicidad de otras personas, especialmente si se sentía tanto aprecio por ellas. Justin siempre se cuidaba mucho de regalar su afecto a los demás porque no se sentía con fuerzas para afrontar una nueva pérdida, pero ya no podía resistirse a los encantos de Linda. De hecho, le resultaba muy difícil rechazar sistemáticamente sus invitaciones a cenar a casa o a ir al parque con sus hijos. Por más que se hubiera encariñado con ella, prefería no mezclar los asuntos personales y profesionales. De hecho, prefería que los asuntos personales fueran inexistentes. Trabajar le ayudaba a sentirse mucho mejor.

— No exagerabas al decir que estaban muy inspirado —Linda se acercó a uno de los últimos cuadros que había pintado—. Éste es precioso.

— Te lo regalo.

— ¡Justin!

— Si te gusta, quédatelo.

— Pero Justin.

— No hay más que hablar.

Linda se mordió el labio inferior. Siempre decía que no era bueno para el negocio ir regalando cuadros por ahí, pero cada vez que preparaba una nueva exposición, Justin le obsequiaba una de sus obras. Sabía que Linda las apreciaba sinceramente y, si alguna vez el negocio se iba a pique, siempre podría venderlos para sacarse un dinero extra. Encontró su expresión, mezcla entre mosqueo y alegría, de lo más cómica y caminó hasta colocarse a su lado.

— He estado haciendo una selección por mi cuenta. Creo que aquellos tres de allí tendríamos que descartarlos. Son demasiado impersonales.

— Tienes razón. No hay nada de tu estilo en ellos. Son obras correctas y poco más. Si hubiera menos cuadros, no podríamos prescindir de ellos, pero creo que esta colección obtendrá muy buenas críticas. No es tan buena como la anterior, pero seguro que se vende bien.

— Ya sabes que en realidad no tengo prisa por vender nada.

— Tú no, pero yo sí —Linda guardó silencio durante casi un minuto. Miró los cuadros y a continuación señaló una puerta cerrada con la cabeza—. ¿Los llevarás a tu habitación misteriosa?

— Es allí donde pongo mis descartes.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas ver lo que tienes dentro? Después de todo, ya he visto un gran número de esos cuadros.

— Prefiero mantener esa parte de mi obra en la más estricta intimidad, Linda. ¿Acaso no puedes admirar todo lo nuevo que he pintado? Me muero por escuchar tus críticas, a ver qué peros les pones en esta ocasión.

— No seas arrogante, querido. Sabes que tengo buen ojo para el arte y siempre acierto en mis valoraciones.

— Pues valora lo que tengas que valorar. En cuanto te vayas, seguiré pintando.

— En ese caso, hacer una selección ahora será una pérdida de tiempo.

— Puede —Justin se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta un lienzo en blanco. Un par de noches antes había terminado el último cuadro y había estado descansando en busca de inspiración—. De todas formas, puedes mirarlo todo tranquilamente. Confío en tu criterio.

Linda asintió y se pasó prácticamente toda la tarde mirando sus cuadros y haciendo anotaciones en una libretilla de pastas con motivos infantiles. Justin supuso que pertenecía a alguno de sus hijos y se preguntó cómo se comportaría esa mujer en su casa y rodeada por su familia. Se la imaginaba siendo una madre no demasiado paciente y una esposa apasionada y lamentó durante un breve instante haber sido tan cabezota como para construir aquel muro infranqueable entre ellos. Cuando Linda se fue ya había anochecido y el joven odió quedarse solo. Normalmente atesoraba su soledad, pero no en esa ocasión.

Para mantenerse entretenido, comenzó a meter los cuadros descartados en la habitación que había preparado a tal efecto. No era demasiado grande y tenía una ventana cubierta por las cortinas al fondo. Estaba oscuro, había polvo y el orden brillaba por su ausencia. Justin esquivó un gran escritorio y caminó entre viejos cuadros hasta llegar al lugar adecuado para dejar los nuevos. Lo apoyó contra la pared y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Con una simple mirada fue capaz de apreciar lo mucho que su estilo había ido cambiando con el paso de los años.

No sabía muy bien por qué había insistido tanto en atesorar los primeros cuadros que pintó después de abandonar Azkaban, pero allí estaban todos. Oscuros, con formas fantasmagóricas y ojos repletos de sufrimiento. A eso se reducía todo. También alcanzó a ver alguna obra repleta de sangre y dolor, pero no le prestó más atención a lo ya hecho. Quería seguir pintando para alejar los demonios y para sentirse menos solo. Lo necesitaba.

* * *

_**Mansión de los Malfoy. 4 de enero de 2008.**_

— ¿Cómo estás Pansy?

Draco Malfoy le entregó una taza de té antes de tomar asiento. Se habían quedado solos en aquel saloncito con vistas al jardín. Astoria, la mujer de su viejo amigo, decía encontrarse muy mal, pero Pansy sabía perfectamente que su malestar se debía únicamente a que no quería estar cerca de ella. Nunca le había caído bien y, aunque intentara disimularlo con cortesía, Pansy no era estúpida. Además, ella tampoco soportaba a aquella mosquita muerta. Sabía que estaba celosa porque hubiera sido novia de Draco antes de que se comprometieran y, además, su familia nunca había visto con buenos ojos a los Parkinson. Aunque los Greengrass eran sangrepuras, nunca compartieron la ideología de los mortífagos y el señor Greengrass era un miembro destacado del Wizengamont. Había colaborado activamente con la justicia durante los años en que los seguidores de Voldemort fueron juzgados y no le había temblado el pulso a la hora de enviar a Peredur Parkinson a la cárcel. De hecho, fue uno de los que se opusieron a su puesta en libertad por razones humanitarias. Pansy tenía motivos más que suficientes para no soportar a aquel individuo.

— Intento hacerme a la idea de que mi padre no está conmigo —Dijo, imprimiendo a su voz más pena de la que en realidad sentía—. Sabía que su fallecimiento era inminente, pero no esperaba que fueran a asesinarlo de una forma tan horrible. Es indudable que el mundo mágico está lleno de bestias indeseables.

— ¿Los aurores tienen alguna pista?

— Me temo que no están demostrando demasiado interés por resolver el caso. Ya sabes que no tienen en gran estima a los antiguos defensores de la pureza de sangre.

Draco la miró con extrañeza y no respondió a su comentario. Pansy odiaba que se comportara de esa forma. Sabía que a su amigo tampoco le gustaban los sangresucias y que había lucido con orgullo su marca tenebrosa, pero después de la guerra no había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes. ¡Si hasta se había casado con una traidora de la sangre, por Merlín! No entendía como pudo emparentar con el hombre que había enviado a su padre a Azkaban. Lo encontraba del todo inadecuado. Vergonzoso.

— En la prensa dicen que su asesinato puede estar relacionado con el del padre de Graham Montague. Por lo visto, murieron en circunstancias similares.

— Eso me temo. Y no es todo. Supongo que a estas alturas ya sabrás lo que le ha pasado al tío de Millie.

— Tengo entendido que logró sobrevivir a un ataque similar.

— Exacto —Pansy le dio un largo trago a su taza de té y alzó ligeramente el mentón—. Es evidente que un sangresucia está asesinando a nuestra gente.

— ¿Nuestra gente? —Draco resopló sarcásticamente—. No sé por qué sospechas de un brujo hijo de muggles.

— ¿Quién si no escribiría la palabra _sangrelimpia_ junto a los cadáveres?

— ¿Alguien que quiere que pensemos justo lo que tú crees?

Pansy apretó los labios. Se había dado cuenta de que Draco se cuidaba mucho de usar el término sangresucia y siempre encontraba formas para hablar sobre ellos sin tener que usar semejante palabra despectiva. Estaba raro y la joven comprendió que había sido una tontería acudir a su casa. A Draco Malfoy no le importaba la muerte de esos dos hombres.

— Deberías dejar que sean los aurores los que investiguen. Si interfieres en sus acciones, podrían llegar a arrestarte.

— ¡No seas exagerado!

— Te conozco, Pansy. Puedes llegar a ser muy pesada.

— ¿Cómo no voy a serlo? A nadie parece importarles las muertes de mi padre y de Montague. Ni siquiera a Graham, que me ignoró por completo cuando fui a hablar con él. Y Millie ni siquiera quiso escucharme. Dice que va a intentar que el Wizengamont le de permiso a su tío para marcharse a Estados Unidos a los próximos días alegando que su vida podría correr peligro, pero no quiere averiguar qué ha pasado. Son unos ingratos.

— Quizá sólo quieran seguir avanzando con sus vidas. A lo mejor tú tendrías que hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Y dejar que la muerte de mi padre quede impune? Nunca.

— Allá tú —Dijo el hombre después de suspirar largamente—. Lo único que te pido es que no te metas en líos.

— No te preocupes. Me las apañaré.

Draco asintió y Pansy se dijo que tenía que descubrir la verdad, aunque le tocara hacerlo totalmente sola. Se lo debía a su padre.

* * *

_**Azkabán. 5 de enero de 2008.**_

Scabior recibió el correo a primera hora de la mañana. La única persona que le escribía esporádicamente era su madre, así que le sorprendió muchísimo ver que el sobre no tenía remitente, principalmente porque los guardias acostumbraban a revisar la correspondencia antes de repartirla en la prisión, asegurándose de que las cartas sin remitente no fueran peligrosas. Scabior se dio que tal vez se les había pasado mirar aquella y la abrió con curiosidad.

El polvillo blanco que se liberó en cuanto extrajo el pergamino le hizo toser. Apenas tuvo tiempo de leer el mensaje escrito en grandes letras antes de morir.

_Sangrelimpia._

* * *

_Pues nada, por aquí os dejo un capítulo nuevo. No debería haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la inspiración no me ha llegado hasta ahora. Procuraré tener otro capítulo listo para el mes de mayo, así que permanecer alerta. Besetes y hasta el siguiente. Por cierto, en esta ocasión han caído 3.689 palabras._


End file.
